MewClan/Original/Archive 4
The Creation of the Clan (BC) Kuromiheart and Invaderheart were having a stare-down. His eyes narrowed down to slits, and a growl rumbled in his throat as he unsheated his claws. Surprisingly, one claw was missing. Kuromiheart growled and did the same. Then, they started tussling around in the dirt over and over again. Melodyheart sighed. Will these two ever learn? ... Berii and Ringo, both as cats, burst out of a bush in fear and then saw the other Mews. They stopped. "Ichigo? Minto? Lettuce? Pudding? Zakuro? You're all here? I can understand Ichigo being a cat, but not the others! Ringo and I had been surrounded by a blinding light, and next thing you know, we're CATS!" Berii shreiked. "Calm down, Berii." Ichigo mewed. Ringo hurried over next to Ichigo. "Thank heavens, an animal control truck had been chasing us and we're so lucky we found you!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 13:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty rushed to Kuromiheart and Invaderheart and meowed, "Stop, both of you!" she meowed, worriedly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC That's not probably gonna stop them. It's the beginning of a long rivalry that will end in....er....love.) Invaderheart hissed. "Yeah, Kuromiheart! Stop it!" Kuromiheart got fuming mad. "OH! RIGHT! I'LL STOP WHEN YOU STOP!" she snarled loudly. She leaped back onto Invaderheart. Beauty sighed. "Is your friend always like this, Melodyheart?" Beauty meowed. Melodyheart sighed and nodded. "Yeah...and it takes about an hour for her to calm down. She has a terrible case of tempers. We better find a way to stop this before Kuromiheart loses control over her good side." "Wait-she has split-personalities?" Beauty gasped. "I don't like to talk about it, but if you mess with her too much it'll trigger her former evil side to return. Then, its game over. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 13:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know, but might as well stop the fight before it begins. LOL, in love? XD) Beauty sighed, thinking of her friends. "Okay, then, Melodyheart," she meowed, wearily. She padded over to sit by Soi Fon and curled up, tears welling in her eyes. Kyo's tail twitched. "So, uh...do you have any hot siblings?" Rangiku asked. Kyo stared at the she-cat in surprise. "Well, there's Yuki Sohma, the so-called prince of the family," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 18:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- William let out a soft sigh, and laid his head on his paws. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon padded over to William. "Okay, Beauty, Rangiku, Aizen, Kyo and I have told everyone where we come from. Care to explain where you and Grell come from?" she asked. "S-Soi Fon, that's a little too blunt!" Beauty complained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me and Grell come from the nearby city. Grell lives with me. Nothing to exciting really." William said. Grell's ear's perked up. "But aren't you going to tell them tha-" William cut the red tom off by pushing his tail in his mouth. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sighed. "Rangiku, Aizen and I...we're Shinigami. Death gods. We protect all spirits, regardless of where they come from. If you want to get technical, we're from the Soul Society. I'm the Captain of Squad 2, Rangiku's the Lieutenant of Squad 10, and Aizen was the former Captain of Squad 5," she explained. "Aizen betrayed us and killed Central 46, the main judiciary group for the Soul Society. He left and declared war on us," Rangiku added. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell tipped his head to the side. "You're....shinigamis?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "We're Shinigami," she confirmed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "That's cool! Because we-" William cut the tom off again with his tail, and glared at him. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let him say what he must," Soi Fon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell glance at William. "We're Shinigami too!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty gaped at the toms. "They're Shinigami TOO?!" she thought in surprise. Soi Fon blinked calmly, while Rangiku smiled. "I suppose you're a different type of Shinigami?" she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "We review the souls that are about to die, and we decide if they should continue to live based on their life." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We come to souls who have already died and perform a Konso (Soul Burial) on them. If they did nothing horrible in their life, they go to the Soul Society, and possibly become a Shinigami as well. If they were horrible in their life, they go to the Underworld," Soi Fon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "That makes sense." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Death Note reference) "Actually, there's another type," Alex informed, padding up to the Shinigami-cats. "What is it?" Rangiku asked. "There's a type of Shinigami that is similar to the type Soi Fon, Rangiku and Aizen, but this type has some extreme power over death. All I know is that they carry a black notebook and if someone's name is written in that notebook, they will die, unless already dead," Alex informed. Meanwhile, Beauty was creeping outside the cave. My mind's made up. I have to ask Ichigo. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's ears flattened to the back of his head. "That sounds...interesting. Never heard of that type." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They rarely show themselves nowadays. Rumor has it some guy named Light used one of those notebooks and went on a killing spree in the human world to make things in his image. He died soon enough. Apparently, that type of Shinigami has hidden themselves, since there is no fun in killing us humans anymore," Alex informed. Kyo shuddered. "At least they're gone," he meowed. "By the way, do you guys use any tools in your job?" Rangiku asked. "If you think it's embarrassing, relax. My type of Shinigami uses swords that change into different things upon command," Soi Fon informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We use death scythes." William mewed simply. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah. Makes sense," Soi Fon meowed. It then occured to her Beauty was not in the cave. Beauty ran in the rain, mud splashing onto her pink pelt, desperately trying to find Ichigo's scent. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell stood up. "Where did Beauty go?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sniffed. "She went outside. Rangiku, you're going to have to keep an eye on Inavderheart and the others. Kyo, Alex, and anyone else who wants to come, we have to look for Beauty," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded after Soi Fon, ears twitching. "I'll go." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon nodded. "Let's go," she meowed, heading out into the rain. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded after her, eyes wide. "Where do you think she went?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon looked at the tracks. "She went in the direction of Ichigo and the others. I can only guess what she's going to do," she guessed. "She looks too normal to be of any danger to those cats. She must be terrified," Kyo guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nodded. "So lets go find Ichigo and Beauty!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sniffed and followed the trail. Beauty, where are you? Meanwhile, Beauty was sniffing for Ichigo, praying desperately she would find the Mew Mew and ask her. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded on the trail of the she-cat's scent, tail held up. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Beauty soon found Ichigo and the other Mew Mews. She cautiously approached Ichigo. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "My name is Beauty, and I, too, am a human changed into a cat," Beauty answered. "Well, what do you want?" Mint asked. "I...I want to be a Mew Mew as well," Beauty answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Before long, Grell's fur was soaking. "How much farther do you think she is from here?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon sniffed. "Not much farther. I think I can hear her," she answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grelll let out a relieved sigh. "At least she's safe." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon then saw Beauty's pink fur up ahead. She was talking with Ichigo and the others. "...as well," Beauty meowed. She looked up at Ichigo with pleading blue eyes. "Please. I'm the only human so far who has no powers, and I can't stand being the one everyone has to protect," Beauty pled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. I'm not aware that the others had found out about them being mew mews, but I guess 4pinkbear said it.) "It's not that simple," Ichigo said, walking up to the she-cat. Lettuce and Minto nodded. "Yeah, you have to be injected with animal DNA. I was injected with Blue Lorikeet DNA, hence the wings," Minto said, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder at her wings. "I-I have the DNA of a Finless Porpoise. I don't know how the antennae fit in though," Lettuce stuttered, her antennae shrinking. Ichigo frowned. "you are important. You don't have to have powers to be important. We were all just lucky and gifted with a great responsability." Ichigo told her, brushing the she-cat's wet flank. Beauty relaxed. "Maybe you're right," she sighed. Just then, Ichigo remembered something. Something Fire was talking about earlier. "I have an idea. An idea that will show how we can all be important without powers. Follow me back to the hollow!" she called, running back. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 22:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Just out of curiosity, d'ya think it'd be interesting if Beauty became a Mew Mew? If you don't like the idea, I'll drop it) Soi Fon leapt out of the way of the she-cats as Ichigo and Beauty hurried back to the cave. "Watch it!" she snapped. "Sorry, Ms. Fon!" Beauty shouted. Back at the cave, Fire was washing her pelt when Beauty darted in with the Mew Mews. Soi Fon and Kyo padded in, wet. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Plus, we finally get to start the clan!) The group ran into the rock clearing, and into the cave where everyone else was sheltering from the rain. "Fire!" Ichigo called. Said she-cat turned. "What?" she asked. Ichigo stopped by her and started panting. Once she'd regained her breath, she asked, "What did you say a clan was again?" "Well, a clan is a group of cats that live and work together. They hunt for food and fight other clans for survival. Why?" Ichigo padded into the centre of the cave and looked at everyone. "Why don't we form a clan? I mean, we all need to survive. We all pretty much know each other pretty well by now. And it would help us all greatly when in these forms. What do you all think?" They all shared several looks. Ikuto narrowed his eyes and got to his paws. He opened his mouth to speak, then hissed a quick 'Chut up!' to his shoulder, reminding most of them of when they first met the tom. "I'm in. It sounds like a good idea," he said. Danny and his friends nodded, then the tom stood and said, "We're in." Soon, everyone was gradually standing and nodding their approval and agreement. Pudding ran up to Ichigo and squeaked, "Ichigo-nee-chan should be leader, na no da! You're already leader of the Mew Mews!" Minto nodded. "She's right. You'd be perfect." Moon, who was sitting up the back with a rogue named Ivy, stood and said, "You also suggested the idea." Ichigo's eyes widened. "B-But I can't be leader1 Fire should be leader! She knows more about clans!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 21:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Er, Destiny-san? Would it be okay if Beautyheart becomes a Mew Mew?) Fire sighed wearily. "First off, you need to regain your human forms. Considering the ragtag group we have here-" the ginger she-cat paused and swept her gaze over the Mew Mews, the Shinigami, Kyo, Beauty, Silver, Alex and Ikuto "-it would be easier to fight off any thing that attacks us that isn't the normal foe of Clans." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A Clan sounds alright." William mewed. "We could all protect each other." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And considering the monsters we fight, you'll need us to help," Soi Fon meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix: If I'm honest, I'm not sure. Sorry ^_^;) "But there is one problem," Zakuro said, grabbing everyone's attention. The dark grey she-cat was sitting next to the cave entrance, her greyish-purple tail flicking outside in the rain. "None of us eat animals," she mewed. Minto shivered. "And I wouldn't be very comfortable eating bird," she mewed, sounding a little sick and strained at the thought. Ichigo sighed. "Well, what do we do-?" she was cut off by the bell appearing on her tail ribbon with a pop. All the cats in the cave stared at it, until she flicked her tail, causing it to tinkle. Eventually, after another anti-clamtic moment, with the light shining and a sudden ending with a pop and puff of smoke, Ichigo hit her head against the ceiling of the cave and moaned, "Ow!" While she cradled her growing bump, all the cats stared, surprised and shocked. "I-Ichigo..." The girl turned and looked down at Minto. "What?" "Y...Y-you're...." the grey she-cat trailed off, too shocked to continue again, until Lettuce screeched, "You're human again!" And when Ichigo looked down at herself, she was indeed, human again, wearing her cafe uniform. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 21:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I do have an idea on which animal for Beauty...but it's up to you if you want her as a Mew Mew) Beauty's jaw fell open. "How does that work?!" she gasped. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes widened with suprise. "How are you human again?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo was still pretty shocked, then she smiled. "This is perfect!" she said happily, jolting upwards and hitting her head against the ceiling again. She crouched lower, then told everyone, "For the humans, I could go to the cafe and get food for them. The cats can go and hunt for their own food. Or, we could teach everyone else so we can hunt for those who can't or eat small animals in the first place." Ikuto nodded. "It's perfect," he commented. Ichigo nodded, and darted out of the cave before someone else could say anything else. Minto purred with amusement. "Yep. She'd be the perfect leader." [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 21:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd like it if we were human once more," Soi Fon grumbled. "Bring us back some actual Japanese food!" Rangiku called. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- William nodded. "Being human again would be better." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think I can handle Twoleg food," Silver meowed. "Believe me, Silver, you probably can't..." Aizen reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC And, a time skip :3) The rain had finally stopped by the time Ichigo was seen running back. "Everyone! I'm back!" She skid to a stop, splashing everyone with water. She pouted at everyone's complaints, but then, smiled it off as she put down the extra large platter she was holding. She lifted the lid and said energetically, "Everyone, dig in!" The human cats stared at the food, then shruged it off and started to eat. Ichigo picked up a plate with a slice of apple tart and a spoon and started to eat, her ears and tail poopped out and her tail tip flicking happily. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 22:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC)